A New Flock
by SmartyMcSmartle
Summary: A new flock will arise, Eight children be a prize. Despair brings two, Six already knew. Together in arms of white, bring will some to them some blight. Though a side shall prevail, both will have someone fail. In the time of despair, another three become aware. After the raging time of dark, one will leave a hopeful mark. A new prophecy and a new flock. Who will it be?
1. A New Enemy

Chapter 1- A New Enemy

Percy POV

"Uhhh.." I moaned, sitting up. I looked around. Everything was blurry. I heard someone say something to my right.

"Are you okay?" asked a tan, blue, and blondish blob besides me. I figured it was a person, probably a girl from they way the person talked.

"Uh, I guess so," I replied, "except that everything looks like we're under water."

"Umm... that's probably not a good sign," The blob replied carefully. I hated me having to call her the blob.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Call me Max" was her reply. Wait, isn't that a boy's name? I thought. I was really confused. My vision became more swim-my. Then, I blacked out.

(LINE BREAK)

I woke up and panicked. I looked around the walls and they were white, and I was sitting in a dog crate next. There was another dog crate next to me. A girl was sitting inside of it. She had brown-blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. I kinda remembered last night. "Max?" I asked.

"Hey, your awake! Is your vision still funny? Wait- what's your name?"

"I'm Percy, and no, my vision isn't blurry anymore."

"Good. That probably mean they haven't experimented on you yet." Max replied, almost to herself.

"What do you mean, experimented?"

"Ohh, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did." I answered. "Now, what do you mean, who are 'they' and where am I in the first place?"

"The school" she replied, I guess in response to my last question. School, damn, I thought, I hate school. "No, not a school" she continued, I guess seeing the look of disgust on my face, "THE school. It's a place where scientists - we, I mean I call them 'white coats' - take kids and change their DNA so that they are part animal. It's complete and utter torture." After Max explained the school, I became even more disgusted.

"Kids? Gods, these people must be psychopaths or something."

"I know. Believe me, I know. Most kids they experiment on don't even make it a day until they die. Then the white coats throw them out like trash. It's awful." Max sighed.

"Wow. Wait, how'd you know that?" I asked, wondering if she had gone through this process already.

"Umm. I guess I can trust you. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure.." I replied, eager to hear what she had to tell me.

"I grew up here for most of my life. I was a test tube baby, and they put avian DNA into mine. I'm two percent avian, ninety-eight percent human."

"What's an avian?" I asked, completely confused. Max turned around and unfolded wings. Wings that looked like a hawks'! Wait, wings?

"Bird DNA" she replied. "Avian DNA is Bird DNA."

"Whoa."

"So how about you, Percy? What's your life been like?"

I started to tell her about my life. I hesitated when I started to tell her about being a demigod. I guess I could trust her. I told her pretty much everything. And afterwards Max raised her eyebrows. "How do I know your not lying?" I guess that was as good as a question as you could get.

"Do you have any water that I you wouldn't mind giving up?"

"Uh, yeah. Here." She drank a little water. then she gave me her doggie bowl of water. Jeez. We are really treated like animals here. I put my hand in the water. I took it out and showed it to her. My hand was completely dry. "That's not possible. Let me try." She did the exact same thing. Her hand was now soaked. "Hey!" she yelled.

"Try and get me wet. I only will get wet if I want to." I replied with a smirk.

"Ya, right." She tossed the bowl of water on me. I was still completely dry.

"SEE?" I retorted, pleased that she was wrong. And probably mad as hell.

"Ugh. I guess you were right." she gave me a dirty look.

(LINE BREAK)

Max had told me before that I came in and was unconscious for a day. When I has passed out the second time I was asleep for another day. I was exhausted because of how many tests I had. They took my blood, too, which is not good. Max and I were talking after I had another testing session three days later, when one of the white coats came in.

Max gasped. Then she got angry. "Jeb." I had thought he was on Max's side. I guess not.

"I'm here to take Alpha 3 into testing." Jeb said. He walked over to my crate and told me to get out of it.

"No."

"Do this or I will get the Erasers and do it for you." Jeb replied. I got out of the cage. I was taken to a room and strapped on a white operating table. I was given numbing medicine. Another doctor came into the room.

"Alpha three ready for injection?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." replied Jeb.

"Alpha 3, avian DNA being injected, 14:02, five days after capture." said the doctor. I didn't know why he had to day it. I was injected, and pain wracked my body. Again. I was so exhausted. I prayed to the gods. Then, I passed out.


	2. A New Friend

**A/N Sorry, forgot the disclaimer. I'm only gonna do it once for the whole book, so here it is:**

**Me: Can I have the rights to Maximum Ride?**

**James Patterson: NO.**

**Me: Please?**

**James Patterson: NO!**

**Me: Can I have the rights to Percy Jackson?**

**Rick Riordan: NO.**

**Me: Please?**

**Rick Riordan: NO!**

**So now I've pissed off my two favorite authors... and I still don't have the rights to Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. Awwww!**

Chapter Two - A New Friend

Max POV

Percy was back in his cage. He was thrown in here by a couple of Erasers. I could see he was physically shaking- I think he was injected by those bitches.

It's been hours. Percy just woke up.

"Percy!"

"Wha-" he replied.

"How are you? What did those psychopaths so to you?!" I yelled.

"I feel like s***. Those sons of a bitch injected me with avian DNA.

My face went pale. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Ya. Avian DNA. Isn't that what you have?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yep... So, how about those new wings?" I asked, trying to sound perky. He glared at me. I look down at the bottom of my crate, like maybe there was something there that was more interesting. There wasn't. "So, are you another one of us?"

"I guess so." Percy replied. He turned around. He took his shirt off. I gasped. He had green wings with black and teal tips on his primaries and secondaries, that exactly matched the color of his green eyes. He folded them up and put his shirt back on.

(LINE BRAKE)

I woke up who knows how long after I fell asleep. I wish that Fang was here, with the rest of the flock. I sat up and heard Percy muttering in his sleep. "Annabeth!" he cried softly, just like he so often did. I looked around and saw that there was a new girl in another dog crate next to us. She looked at me weirdly. Once Percy had cried Annabeth, the girl looked at him. She had curly blonde hair and piercing gray eyes.

"Are you Annabeth?" I asked her (It seemed like a good assumption). She sighed.

"Ya. Who are you?"

"I'm Max." I replied.

"I saw you in one of my dreams before, but there were five other people here. One girl had curly brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. Another boy was pale and had reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. Another boy was dark haired that I assumed was black, olive colored skin, and two more - a boy and a girl - that both had blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Do you know where they are?" I screamed. Percy woke up.

"Huh?" he asked. When he turned around he saw Annabeth. "Annabeth! what are you doing here!" he screamed.

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth replied. He was opening his mouth, so she gave him a death glare. Percy shut up. "And Max, I'm sorry, I do not know where these people are, I only saw them here."

"Damn it." I looked at her. "They are my only family."

"Oh. I am so sorry. I understand what it's like when someone you love goes missing." She looked at Percy. I fortunately knew what he was talking about.

"I'm probably the one who's missing." I retorted, and threw my arms out as wide as I could. "I mean, look at this place." Annabeth looked around.

"You're probably very right. By the way where the heck am I?"

And so I told her about where she was. She looked shocked - and kinda intrested. And since I knew she was Percy's girlfriend, I told her what happened to me. I turned around and showed her my wings. Annabeth gasped. "I mean, I think this is really cool technology, but not on people who can't decide whether or not they want to, and certainly not on kids. And they shouldn't be torturing you, you should be asleep so you don't feel anything. I mean, they treat you like dogs in here!" She said something in an unknown language.

"Annabeth." Percy said in a gentle tone.

"What?" she snapped, clearly distressed. He turned around and showed her. "Gods. You, too?" she said softly.

"Ya." Percy replied. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry. "One more thing though." he said.

"I don't think this can get any worse, but tell me anyways." she said bitterly.

"They take blood samples from us." Percy replied, clearly distraught.

"Damn it, Seaweed Brain!" she cursed. "They're gonna take my blood, too, aren't they."

"Probably. Then they'll probably give you some sort of DNA." I butted in. Annabeth looked at me in surprise. She grumbled.

(LINE BREAK)

They did the exact same thing to her as they did to Percy. They took her blood, they made her do test for three days, Then they injected her with avian DNA. Her wings were gray and had white tips. She cried afterward.

"I hate those guys. I swear, once I figure out a plan, we're getting out of here." she replied, before breaking down in more sobs.


	3. Another Search

**A/N: Please review! Please please please please please please! I will try to respond! I don't care if it's good or bad, I just need to know how I'm doing! Thank you to anyone who reviews! :) Oh, and this book takes place after MOA and FW.**

**-Smarty**

Chapter Three - Another Search

Thalia POV

Everyone gave up looking for Percy and Annabeth. Except me, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Rachel and Grover. Oh yeah, and Tyson. It's been two months. Chiron was helping, but he couldn't exactly look with us. We haven't been able to find Percy at all, or contact him with Iris Messages. Annabeth, either.

We're tired, we usually can't think straight, and everyone pities us. No, that's not a good thing. Nico is still looking in the underworld. That's the one place that everyone hopes that Percy and/or Annabeth isn't in.

Everyone at the camp tries to encourage us, all though that isn't really helping. The last time somebody said that to me, I just snapped.

"If you really thought we could do it you wouldn't say so! If you were really sorry, you'd help us!" I screamed. I apologized three days after. I still think the girl's mad at me. Gods, I could not catch a break right know.

All of us just hope Percy and Annabeth weren't in too much pain.

(LINE BREAK)

After another couple weeks of searching, everyone who had been searching came to make a progress report. Most of us had looked several times, and each one of us had encountered a monster. I myself had to fight three. I had a broken wrist to prove it.

Rachel was about to begin her story, when her voice changed.

_"A new flock will arise, Eight children be a surprise._

_Science brings two, Six already knew._

_Together in arms of white, Bring will some to them much blight._

_Though a side shall prevail, Both will have someone fail._

_In the time of despair, Three more will become aware._

_After the raging time of dark, One will leave a hopeful mark._

_Beauty starts to rise anew, Evil captures that which are few._

_In everyone's greed, Will few show heed._

_For the hopeful one, End isn't done._

_He will be the unfortunate hero, For humanity hides in a borough."_

And Rachel promptly collapsed.


	4. Welcome Back

Chapter Four - Welcome Back

Max POV

Annabeth, Percy, and I had tried to escape. Three times. Each of them were different plans. None of them worked. Not that I blame anyone. We all came up with the basis of one, and helped each other make it the best that we can.

It's been three months since Annabeth and Percy got here, and it's been four since I got here. We're all exhausted from the tests, under fed, and a little dehydrated. I'd officially made them members of the Flock. It couldn't hurt, right?

Anyways. We all have a new power or two. Even though that's good, All of us were fine with their own powers, and we were subjected to pain to acquire them. I could turn invisible and could see even better (great, like I couldn't already see well enough), Annabeth could understand all languages, even dead languages, and talk in all of those languages. Percy didn't ever get cold.

But we also saw all of the kids that died because of the experiments on them. One girl and three boys got mouse DNA. One was a baby. They gave the baby (unknown if boy or girl) lion DNA. There was just so many. We all saw them die. It was awful.

(LINE BREAK)

Today there was a boy who was experimented with crocodile DNA. He died three hours after he was put in here. He looked almost exactly like Gazzy. A tear ran down my cheek when the boy died. Eventually all of us fell asleep.

We all woke up to crates being thrown in to the room. Not again, I thought. Poor kids. I looked to see what kind of horrible thing the white coats had done - again. In the crates were the rest of my flock. MY FLOCK!

I screamed and then bonked my head against the top of the crate. "Oww." Percy smiled and Annabeth snorted. I glared at them. I tried to wake up the rest of the flock. Angel was right next to me. She woke up, then smiled when she saw me, then frowned when she saw where we were. I asked her if she would wake up the others (telepathically). When everyone was awake, I introduced them to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth looked a little shocked.

"These people are exactly the people I saw in my dream!" she whispered softly.

Ha! That's what I thought!

I guess Nudge hadn't been fully awake, because when she saw me, she screamed "MAX MAX MAX MAX! You're alive!" Everyone laughed. "What?" she asked, defending herself. "I'm excited to see Max. Wait, who are you?" she pointed at Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy" said Percy, "and this is Annabeth."

"Do you like fashion, Annabeth? I love fashion, but Max isn't into it. Do you like the color orange? It should be used more in fashion..."

"Nudge, be quiet!" scolded Fang, Iggy, and Max at the same time. Nudge pouted, but sat there quietly.

"Why haven't you tried to escape, Max?" asked Iggy.

"We have. Three times in the last three months. None of the attempts worked well at all." I replied. "By the way, Percy and Annabeth are part of our Flock, guys."

"Why?" Fang asked.

"Because they were subjected to the same tests we were, I think that they'd add a ton to our team. They also have wings, now, you know." I retorted, angry with Fang for being so ridiculous.

Fang scowled. "Can we see them?" Annabeth and Percy showed the Flock their wings. Fang glared at me, the said "Fine."

"Wait, can someone tell me what they look like, please?" asked Iggy. Gazzy started to tell him. I told Percy and Annabeth that Iggy was blind.

"Oh." Annabeth said. "What happened?"

"White coat experiments. They tried to in hanse his night vision." I explained quickly.

"Gods" Annabeth and Percy muttered, I think to themselves.

"Well, now that we have other people in here, maybe we can come up with an even-better plan." stated Annabeth.

And so we started to plan our escape.


	5. Escape

Chapter 5 - Escape

Annabeth POV

"Wait, why didn't you just fly out of the window?" asked Gazzy, starting the talks about escaping the School. I honestly didn't know where to start, other than the window thing, but how the heck could we get up there in freaking dog crates?

"Ya, we're so super strong that we can break out of our cages!" retorted Max sarcastically.

"Then what were your escape plans?" asked Nudge.

"We waited for white coats to take one of us out, then, we'd try and kick their butts. We'd go back to our room, get everyone out and then fly out the window."

"Oh. Maybe Gasman and I could make a bomb and blow up the building!" replied Iggy excitedly. "Then we could get out from one of the walls."

"NO!" Everyone screamed, except Gazzy and Iggy, who both screamed "YA!"

"Why not?" asked Gazzy, looking very surprised that we rejected his idea.

"You? You'll blow us all up! And all the other kids in this building." Max snorted.

"Jeez, okay, okay. No bombs." Gazzy frowned, obviously disraught at the idea of no bombs.

"Can't I just convince the white coats to let us out of our cages for a minute? Then we could fly out." Angel said.

"How would you be able..." I started.

_I can convince people to do anything I want. Oh, and I can read minds, too._

"Wait, who said that?" I turned around.

"Who said what?" asked Max. "Wait, Angel, were you talking to Annabeth in her mind?"

"Ya." she replied.

"Oh-kay." I said slowly, "Give it a shot."

Unfortunately, the white coats left us alone for days. They didn't come at all. Erasers came once in a while to give us some food, but there was no way we could escape an Eraser once we found out. I mean, this room is only ten feet tall, and I've seen how high wolves can jump. So if they're part wolf, they could probably jump really high.

"I don't know guys," I said one night, "They may not come at all. I was kinda hoping they'd come, for once."

Of course, that's when they showed up.


	6. Outta Here

Chapter 6 - Outta Here!

Angel POV

_Let us out. We won't escape. We want to hug each one of you, for what your doing here. After all, it is amazing. We just want to have a little more trust and a little more freedom. You can do that! We're your friends. We won't hurt you. Let us out._

And since I told them to, telepathically, they let us all out.

_Go away for now. Open the door, and shut it. there is no need for alarm here. In fact we were just cramped. Come back in ten minutes. You can out us back in the cages again. Just a little more trust. Come on, go outside._

They went outside. "Angel, you are one of the most devious six year olds I know." Max whispered. We quietly opened up the window and soared out, going as high as we possibly could. Percy and Annabeth dropped a little, before they got the hang of it.

Max POV

I have no idea what the heck she said to those scientists, but she got us out. Thank god. I was more claustrophobic than ever. I was the last to go, since I could turn invisible if needed. I just finished putting down the window when the scientists came back in, clearly figuring out what Angel did to them.

"One thing is for sure." Percy stated. "Whenever they tell someone this happened, they are in deep do-do."

We all laughed a little, but then realizing what their punishment could be, sobered up quick. We all flew off just as the Eraser came out and tried to catch us. "See you later, slobber-mouths!" I yelled as we flew higher, everyone in better spirits until I bet that no one would think us to be anything but birds. Which we kinda are.

(LINE BREAK)

Percy POV

I wanted to talk something over with Annabeth. After we got wings, I realized I could hear and see much better. And, I was growing really fast. Like, a couple of inches in three months. It was ridiculous. I knew that Annabeth knew these things, too, because we had talked about them at the School when Max was asleep. So we flew a long way away from the others. I knew that they couldn't hear us, because we couldn't hear them.

"Where are we going? I mean, Max knows about us, and the Flock should know about us, but we can't take them to camp. They wouldn't be able to see it." I told Annabeth, worried about how much more danger they were going to be in because of us.

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "I think that Max is a demi-god, but I don't have a clue about the others."

"Maybe we should have them fly over camp, and see if anyone see's it or not. I would hope they can. Maybe they can because..." I started.

"They're not human!" Annabeth finished. "We can invite them in, even if they aren't demi-gods, because they would probably be seen as monsters, but I guess that's okay. I mean, I trust these guys." Annabeth continued.

"Let's do it!" I yelled, circling back to the others. "Hey, want to fly over New York?" I asked the flock. "My mom lives there, and she can probably keep us until we figure out what to do." I said.

"New York!" Nudge squealed. "One of the most fashionable places on Earth! Yah! Let's go. I've always wanted to go mmph..." Max clapped her hand over Nudges mouth. "Mmph!" Nudge started to continue, but eventually stopped.

"Wanna do it, guys?" Max asked the rest of the flock. They all stopped, nodded and put their wrists in the middle of a broken circle they formed. "Well? What are you two waiting for? Put you wrists in the middle!" I looked at Annabeth. We smiled, closed up the circle and put our wrists in the middle.

**A/N: Please review. Please? With a cherry on top?**


	7. Into Camp Half-Blood We Go

Chapter 7 - Into Camp Half-Blood We Go

Annabeth POV

We were flying over Long Island. I have to say, I was somewhat exhilarating to be flying with out the use of Pegasi, or Thalia's dad, or any other means of transportation. I was somewhat worried for Percy, though, because I didn't want him to be shot out of the sky by a lightning bolt. He told me that he prayed to Lord Zeus and asked him to not do so, because it's not his fault, and he doesn't want to upset him. I guess it's been working so far, and I've prayed to Lord Zeus, too, for Percy, and for the rest of the flock (quickly, though, they have been flying around their whole lives, so I figured that he couldn't really mad at them).

We were almost passing over Camp Half-Blood when I started to see it. Since I was in front, I figured that everyone else would see it right about...

"Hey, cool! A strawberry patch!" yelled Gazzy. "I'm hungry, can we go eat some?" he asked.

"Uh..." started Max.

"Why not?" Percy interrupted them. "They're really good strawberries. I've come to pick them many times before." she added. He's not completely lying, just omitting the truth. And they are, in fact, really good strawberries.

"Let's go, then." said Max.

We all swooped down and landed at the far edge of the strawberry field. It was a good sign that everyone got in here, because they're all demi-gods, or they can just be in here because they aren't fully human. Yes!

Percy leaded them to the "best" strawberries (the ones closest to camp) and we picked them. I mean, we could. We're allowed here. I would just hope that someone would come soon.

Percy POV

I had to contact Grover or Thalia or somebody I knew would help me somehow. "Annabeth, can you show them another good place for picking strawberries? I'd like to try to find a new patch, but I kinda think these guys are hungry, and I don't think it should be too noticeable about how many strawberries we picked." I said. I hope she got the hint.

"Uh, sure, why not. Let's go this way. I think there's another good patch over here..." Annabeth's voice trailed off. I pretended to walk away, finding a new patch. But when they were out of earshot (which took a longer time than normal, I might add), I rushed back into Camp Half-Blood. Right smack into Grover and Thalia.

Thalia looked over at me, started looking like she was going to scream because she was annoyed at me, but then screamed for the opposite reason. "PERCY!" she yelled. I never needed _that_ eardrum. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WHERE'S ANNABETH WHY ISN'T SHE HERE WITH YOU AND WHY DID YOU COME IN FROM THE _STRAWBERRY_ PATCH? Thalia yelled. Out popped my other eardrum.

"Sorry, what was that again?" I replied. She just gave me one of her death glares. Gods, she was gonna like Max a _lot_. "Okay. Annabeth and I have some friends who have no idea why there here. They're in the strawberry patch and I need you to help me." I stated.

"Where were you, first of all?" Thalia was still being loud.

"Long explanation. Friend needs help here!" I replied. Thalia just shook her head.

"Sure, Percy, sure." she replied, smirking.

"You too, Grover." I added.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you are one of my closest friends, that's why! And, you're here." I replied. "Now come on!"


	8. The Prophecy Begins

Chapter 8 - The Prophecy Begins

Percy POV

We finally got everyone into the Hermes cabin. It took a while, a lot of screaming and fighting and "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" type of stuff. It was a lot louder than usually. Probably because of this advanced hearing I got. Gods, why did I have to get the bird DNA?

Well, after all of this stuff and finding Chiron and telling him we're back and getting all of our friends (including the flock) in a meeting room, we tried to tell him what had happened. Before, I had asked the rest of the flock if it was okay to tell Chiron what we were. They hesitated at first, but when I told the, we wouldn't have to tell the other campers, they slowly started to agree. I was surprised that the first one to say "I'm in" was Fang, and the last one was Max. But we all agreed.

Anyways. We were in a meeting room in the Big House and we had to tell Chiron what had happened. And Thalia, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Rachel and Grover. I started. "I was walking home to see my mom. When I got to my apartment, nobody was there. I waited for my mom. There was a knock on the door, and I figured it was my mom and she needed help from Paul, who she thought was home, carrying bags through the door. I opened and three people in white lab coats sprayed something and when I woke up I was in this place called the School."

Max told everyone what the school was. Everyone started shout about how unfair that is to kids, to animals, and it took awhile for Chiron to calm down. I continued. "The first time I was awake, they took my blood sample." All the known demi-gods and Chiron gasped. "Ya, I know. Then for the next three days..." I launched into a long list of tests and it took a long time for me to tell them all of the tests I was put through.

Annabeth interrupted. "I got there a day later and they did the same things to me."

"And after all the testing, we were injected" Annabeth and I took a deep breath.

"With bird DNA." we said at the same time. Everyone stared at us.

Max butted in. "They did that to us, when we were children, too." she said, looking at the old flock. "We escaped and called ourselves the Flock. Now, Annabeth and Percy are in it, too." she looked at us.

Rachel started to say something. "Umm... I think the Prophecy is starting to unfold."

"Wait, what Prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"Umm..

_A new flock will arise, Eight children be a surprise._

_Science brings two, Six already knew._

_Together in arms of white, Bring will some to them much blight._

_Though a side shall prevail, Both will have someone fail._

_In the time of despair, Three more will become aware._

_After the raging time of dark, One will leave a hopeful mark._

_Beauty starts to rise anew, Evil captures that which are few._

_In everyone's greed, Will few show heed._

_For the hopeful one, End isn't done._

_He will be the unfortunate hero, For humanity hides in a borough." recited Rachel._

"Oh. I think that Percy and I are the 'Science brings two'. I mean, we were both kidnapped by scientists..." Annabeth started.

"And Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I are the 'Six who already knew'. And we've already decided that we're a new, big flock." finished Max.

"Well I guess that makes sense to me." said Thalia.

"I would have to agree. The new Prophecy is unfolding." clarified Chiron. "But I am somewhat intrested about how Percy and Annabeth have changed..."


	9. Claimed

Chapter 9 - Claimed

Thalia POV

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. "Okay. Can we go outside? Preferably somewhere more... private?" asked Annabeth. I was getting a little freaked out.

"Let's go, then" called Chiron.

Everyone shuffled out of the room. We got to the forest, almost on the edge of Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and Percy faced us. I saw something shoot out from their backs.

"Wings!" breathed Piper. "You have _wings_."

"Pretty much." said Percy. "And enhanced vision, hearing, and the ability to never get cold." Huh? What kind of bird does that? "More experiments." he explained, looking at me. Oh.

"Let's see 'em!" yelled Leo. Everyone looked at him. "What? I think it's kinda cool. Can the rest of the flock show us, too?"

Percy shrugged, took a running start and shot up into the air. The rest of the flock followed suit.

Chiron just watched, looking a little bit saddened. "What's up, Chiron?" I asked.

"I think that will help them in future quests. I am sad that they have another burden to carry. Also, I'm a bit worried about what the scientists at the School might do with their blood. Replicate it? Separate it and inject another poor, defenseless, children? With a Gods' blood? I think that the whole situation is very bad indeed..."

(LINE BREAK)

Max POV

I hoped I got claimed tonight. Being in the Hermes cabin was fun but really claustrophobic. And I had only been in there for five minutes. We were going to play Capture the Flag tonight, and Percy said a lot of kids got claimed there.

I got a sword, armor, and was with half of the flock on the blue team; Me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Annabeth. Percy, Angel, Nudge, and Fang were on the red team. We were going to kick their butts!

(LINE BREAK)

Blue team won. Told you we'd kick their asses. And in the process, Nudge was claimed by Aphrodite. She was transformed in the middle of the game. She did have on some sweet greek armor, but now she was wearing a knee-length orange gown that sparkled. He hair was in a bun and one or two strands of hair were in front of her face. Her lips were red and her eyes sparkled like the the sun (When did I turn in to a poet?). She had on orange ballet shoes. Someone -thank the Gods- tapped her out, taking advantage of her short attention span. Nudge just smiled and skipped over to sit with the other Aphrodite girls that got out, which were most of them.

Also, at one point during the game, my Angel, my baby, was badly wounded. I would need to go find her soon.

Fang was claimed by Hades. I was a little surprised. Didn't know that one of the flock was a kid from the big three. I guess it make sense why he looks a _lot_ like Nico. And why he disappears into the shadows so much. Funny, I had always thought that was a trait that the white coats gave him. Guess not!

Hermes claimed Gazzy and Iggy. Iggy got winged shoes on his feet, and Gazzy got a holographic lyre on top of his head. Iggy was claimed first. Before Capture the Flag, Cap Half-Blood style, winged shoe appeared on his feet and he started flying around-not on his own accord. He flipped upside down and the shoes fell off. He did a somersault in the air before landing on his feet. Everyone clapped and laughed at him. "What? What did I do?" Everyone laughed even harder.

"It's okay, Ig, I'll explain it to you later." I shouted to him. Everyone at camp laughed even harder, and Iggy blushed. Tears were streaming down my eyes because I was laughing so hard. Poor Ig. I don't think he's told anyone he's blind yet. But with Gazzy, a lyre appeared over his head when he stole the flag, ending the game.

I was happy for everyone else, who was claimed, but I was sad that I wasn't. But, I realized, Angel was still missing and unclaimed. I went to find her, and she was crying quietly in the woods beside a lake. A person had on accident cut Angel with a knife on her wrist. It was pretty deep, too.

_Angel? are you okay?_ I asked in my mind.

_Ya, I guess so._

_Let's get some water on that wound. It will probably sting, but it will wash it out better, okay?_

_Okay._ She sniffed. I held her hand and we went over to the lake. I cupped some water into my hand and put it on Angel's wound. I blinked, and the wound was gone. Gone? What the hell?

_I don't know what just happened, either, Max._

_Ugh. Let's just get you to Chiron so we can tell him what happened, 'kay?"_

_"Okay!"_

We ran as quickly as we could. We found Chiron coming out of the Big House. "Chiron!" I cried.

"Hello, Max and Angel. What can I do for you?" asked Chiron. I told him what happened. As I finished the story, Chiron and interrupted me and pointed to Angel's head.

"Wha-" I turned, and saw Angel, who had a holographic trident over her head.

"Poseidon is your father, Angel." stated Chiron.

And I guess I was wrong. I was the only one who wasn't claimed. Yet. Whoopee. More claustrophobia time for me!


	10. We Spy On Evil Guys in White Coats

Chapter 10 - We Spy On Evil Guys in White Coats

Annabeth POV

It's been two months since the flock got to Camp Half-Blood. We were still trying to figure out the prophecy, except for the first two lines.

"This is a list of what we think the lines mean so far." I started to read out loud.

_"Together in arms of white, _- Unknown

_Bring will some to them much blight._ - The School will attack us

_Though a side shall prevail,_ - Someone wins, - no eternal fighting

_Both will have someone fail._ - Someone one on each of the fight - good and evil - will have some important figure die

_In the time of despair, _- Evil wins, and everyone's sad

_Three more will become aware._ - Three more people will be told about the flock's wings

_After the raging time of dark, One will leave a hopeful mark. _- Evil turned the world dark, and someone will bring hope by re-lighting the world

_Beauty starts to rise anew, _- Good rises!

_Evil captures that which are few. _- Evil's still there, demi-gods have been depleated, and the School take us to experiment on

_In everyone's greed, Will few show heed. _- Unknown

_For the hopeful one, End isn't done. - _Unknown

_He will be the unfortunate hero, -_ Person who brought hope dies

_For humanity hides in a borough. _- Unknown"

"I have no idea what any 'Unknown' line means - not a clue." replied Nico.

"No idea." replied Hazel and Frank.

And that was that, nobody could guess what the lines even meant, and only some of them were almost true, probably. Anyways, we hadn't a clue about where to begin. But that wasn't too bad. The only thing that was being evil right now was the School...

"That's it!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me.

"You know one of he lines?" asked Jason.

"No! I know how to start the quest!"

(LINE BREAK)

Percy POV

It was a really good idea, you know, going to spy on the School. Max and Fang led the way. We all had to stop at my mom's apartment first, though. I really needed to talk to her in person.

I mean, I called her right when I got back from camp. I told her I was back at camp, and I would come visit when I can to tell her the whole story (She needs to know, too! And it's okay with the rest of the flock; I asked). We were speeding through the air. We looked around, saw that nobody was looking, and landed quietly in Central park. We took a cab to my mom's apartment. Mom was there this time. "Percy! You've grown a ton!" I got a lung bursting hug, except that I had air sacs now, sow I could still kinda breath. Then she looked up, released me from her hug, and said "Introduce me to everyone but Annabeth."

"Mom, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I said, pointing to each person. "They're demi-gods, too."

"Nice to meet you. You guys want some food?" she asked,

"Yes, please!" said Angel.

"But first, can I tell you what happened? I kinda want to explain to somethings a little." I said, hopefully so mom would make enough food for everybody, because we have **_huge_** appetites.

I started to explain what had happened to the flock over the past five months. At the end, I snapped out my wings so she could see.

"What the heck are those?" my mom asked.

"They're wings, Mrs. Jackson. I have them, too." Annabeth opened up her wings. "We all have them." Everyone unfolded their wings and folded them up again real quick, because there was no way we'd all fit our wings in this tiny apartment.

"Gods..." whispered my mom.

"Oh, and we all have better hearing and sight. Just saying." Iggy said. "Except me. I'm blind."

"And we all have huge appetites. Could we have some food, please?" Max asked.

(LINE BREAK)

After we said good bye to my mom, we flew out the window. We had to stop once more, in a forest in Colorado because we were all completely exhausted from flying for so long. We found a McDonald's and got food. We ate quickly and went back to the forest. Who knew trees were so comfy...

(LINE BREAK)

We came to a cave, where according to Max, we should stay. "Only two should go out at one time. We should have a set rotation. If the people who are before you don't com back in time, wake everyone up. All of you go to the school and see if they people are still out there. If they are, don't disturb them. Just fly back to the cave. If not, fly back to the cave and make a plan." Max said. "Everyone in." We all piled our fists in the middle.

"I'll go get some food." volunteered Annabeth, a couple minutes later.

"I'll go with her." said Nudge.

"Okay. Just find a place, order, and take back the food right away. And don't annoy Annabeth, Nudge!" Max warned.

(LINE BREAK)

We've been spying on the School for three days. It's completely deserted. Completely. Nothing happens at all. Annabeth and Angel ashould be heading back from their rotation. Nudge is talking non-stop to Iggy, who's only half paying attention, Gazzy went flying with the hawks, and Max and Fang just came back from McDonalds.

Annabeth and Angel flew fast into the cave, almost knocking over Fang. They were panting. "Chiron. Iris Message. White coats. Camp. Go. Now." panted Annabeth. "Come on!" She flew out of the cave.


	11. Evil Arrives at Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 11 - Evil Arrives at Camp Half-Blood

Thalia POV

It was a long, hard battle with the white coats. They had so many Erasers. _Mental Note: Put in time for hand to hand combat training, and get regular mortal weapons, too._ Why'd we go out and fight them? Because they were taking more kids for their terrible experiments. And we couldn't let that happen.

Chiron was at the Big House, Iris messaging Annabeth, to see how far the flock'd made it. Leo and I stood back to back, trying to take out as many of these stupid thing as we could. I brought down lightning and struck six or seven Erasers. Leo finished building a small but very powerful catapult and was launching stick that he lit on fire and some of his tools in his tool belt into the crowd of Erasers.

Frank, well, he turned into a dragon, got Erasers... and Leo's tools back. Hazel was summoning heavy clumps of precious metals and tossed them at Erasers. The ones who caught the precious metals suddenly dropped dead. The ones who didn't catch them, were, uhh, lying on the ground with their head twisted in all kinds of weird directions.

Jason was flying around picking up Erasers going up really high, then dropping then down to their death below. Piper was charm speaking the Erasers to turn on each other. Grover was playing his flute and making vines twist around Erasers ankles. Usually, those were the Erasers Hazel and Leo were aiming for.

Anyways, I guess it's fun to use your powers in creative ways. But Gods, how it drains your energy. Yikes. You could tell, everyone was looking a little drained. I'm glad I had some ambrosia on me.

I saw a rainbow and there was Chiron. "Thalia! About twenty minutes ago, I got to Annabeth and said they were a half an hour away. They should be about ten minutes until they arrive. I also called the Party Ponies, and they should be here in a couple of minutes. I hope this helps." he said, and disconnected. Thank the Gods. We needed some reinforcements. I knew that they were coming.

The Party Ponies sure helped. The brought non celestial-bronze arrows for their bows. I heard them laughing as the took shot after shot. "This is a killer party, dude!" and stuff like that.

And then, the flock arrived. Percy, Annabeth, Max, and Iggy swooped down and started to fight these creeps (WHAT? IGGY was FIGHTING? And he was GOOD? How the HELL does he do that?). Nudge, Gazzy, Fang and Angel snuck up into the helicopters. Maybe they were trying to get people out. Gods. Glad someone though of that. I called over Percy.

"What?" He yelled, trying to get over here, but making slow progress because it was chaos out here.

"Here!" I have some ambrosia! Maybe you or Annabeth or someone could give it out to everyone who's fighting right now!" I yelled back.

Percy finally made his way over, getting a bloody nose in the process. "Here, hand it to me, I'll give it out!" He said, holding out his hand. I gave him the ambrosia in a bag. He flew off as an Eraser grabbed for his wing. He only got a couple of feathers, but I heard Percy say "Oww!" before he got too high for me to hear or in fact concentrate on him. I had my own fight to win.

(LINE BREAK)

It wasn't long after the flock came to fight that the battle ended. I saw Percy continue to hand out ambrosia to the half-bloods who looked weaker than they usually were. Annabeth had a couple on scratches and bruises, but looked mostly fine. In fact that was how it was for most. Just exhausted from using their powers so much. I can relate to that.

We were all completely wiped, and were riding back to Camp Half-Blood in the camp vans. That, or flying back. Not just the flock. Anyone who could get to camp without hurting him/herself in a relatively fast manner was going that way. The vans were so crowded! I'm just glad we could make it in one trip.

Once we were back at camp, everyone went into the Big House. Most of everyone was just following and staring at the flock, mostly Annabeth and Percy. I mean, I probably would've, too, if I hadn't known that two of the best campers here had wings, and had brought six more people like them back to camp with them. In fact, I'd be pissed off. They were keeping their heads down, staring at the ground like it had become a beautiful painting. Which I can assure you, it hadn't.

Chiron came in after a minute or so, and everyone shut up. One of the kids yelled in the silence. "Hey, Percy, Annabeth! When did you get the flappers? I mean, jeez, those thing are pretty damn cool!" His friend covered his mouth. "Mmph hmm ph phm mm!" I snickered. Guess who that sounded exactly like that? Percy and Annabeth just blushed and became interested in the floor again.

"Why are you all here? Only the counselor from each cabin should be here!" Chiron scolded. Everyone who was not supposed to be here filed out mumbling. Everyone was out in a few minutes. "Okay, now that we can start, we've had a new Prophecy. And we believe it's already begun..."


	12. Another Fight with the White Coats

Chapter 12 - Another Fight with the White Coats

Percy POV

_"A new flock will arise, Eight children be a surprise._

_Science brings two, Six already knew._

_Together in arms of white, Bring will some to them much blight._

_Though a side shall prevail, Both will have someone fail._

_In the time of despair, Three more will become aware._

_After the raging time of dark, One will leave a hopeful mark._

_Beauty starts to rise anew, Evil captures that which are few._

_In everyone's greed, Will few show heed._

_For the hopeful one, End isn't done._

_He will be the unfortunate hero, For humanity hides in a borough." _Rachel repeated the Prophecy.

All the counselors turned to the flock and I. Clarisse snarled. "And I guess you call yourselves 'the Flock'. What a dumb name." she rolled her eyes at us.

"And I would guess you have no idea about our pasts. Now shut up!" shouted Max. And glared at Clarisse. Clarisse glared back. She finally gave up and laughed. "You haven't been claimed yet? Well I bet all the money in my pocket that your godly parent is Ares. You kicked some ass out there, kid."

I, personally have never been complemented by Clarisse. Max has gotten on the good side of her. And that is one hard thing to do.

"It's Max, but, umm, thanks, I guess." Max replied.

Chiron cleared his throat. Max and Clarisse went dead silent. "Thank you. Now, Annabeth, Percy, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel here have already been identified as the 'eight', and also as the new flock. Annabeth and Percy are the 'science brings two,' and the six others are 'six already knew.'"

Will, head of Apollo cabin asked "Couldn't the third line be turned around perspectively, so that the people with 'Arms of white' would be the scientists, and 'Bring will some to them much blight' would be us, causing them much frustration and despair?"

Chiron though about that. "It makes sense to me!" cried Hazel.

"What about the next line? Duh, they failed in that first attack, but no one died except those weird dog-things.." Clarisse stated.

"Called Erasers" I interrupted. I got a glare form Clarisse as she continued.

"... but no one failed us. Maybe they're going to attack us again." she offered.

"I hate to admit this" I started, "but I have to agree with Clarisse."

"Wow! Percy Jackson agreed with me. That may have been the best moment I've ever had in my life." Clarisse snarled.

"Anyways, we should probably prepare." added Annabeth.

"Yes! More tricks! Whoop, whoop!" shouted Connor. Or was that Travis? Whatever.

"No, more hand to hand combat training." stated Fang.

"I think that's what we'll do then. Hand to hand combat training." said Chiron, clearly displeased with the Stoll brothers.

"Oh, and one more thing. We need mortal weapons, too." added Thalia.

(LINE BREAK)

It's been three days since the last attack. Everyone's had at least one training session with the old flock. Most people have had two. They were actually pretty fun. I think everybody got something out of it, whether they did a good job or not during the lesson.

We've also been training slightly with our new mortal weapons. Some of the people who have weird celestial bronze weapons had to switch to guns because there wasn't enough time to make their weapons out of iron or anything like that. The weapons also aren't magical, so if anybody drops their weapon, they will actually have to go and get it. Fun, right?

All of us are expecting the attack soon. The vans are all outside, waiting to be loaded. We had lookouts posted outside of camp, waiting to contact Chiron using an Iris Message if the scientists did show up. Everyone hangs out near the Big House so once Chiron is contacted, they can go to the battlefield as quickly as possible. We have no idea how many Erasers there will be, or White coats picking up children. We've even asked more Camp Jupiter to come and help us, explaining the dire circumstances as quickly as possible.

Max POV

It's been exhausting, training so many people. I've had to eat ambrosia twice over the past three days, and I think that everybody's gonna need some at the battle. In fact, the old flock and I have just finished the last scheduled group training session.

Then Annabeth and Percy came running up to us. "The White coats are here! We need to go! They're right down in Central Park!" Percy yelled.

"Up and Away!" I called. I explained what it meant to Percy and Annabeth quickly. "I'll usually say 'U and A'. Let's go!" I exclaimed. Annabeth shrugged at Percy. They both took a running start and we had to fly fast to catch up with Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel.

It was chaotic at Central Park. Every parent that had a child with them was running. Even the teenagers the getting pulled by their parents, which let me tell you, does _not_ happen often. There were hundreds of scientists and thousands upon thousands of Erasers. So many people were lying on the ground, dead or unconscious because they had been trying to protect their children. I was only hoping at that point that they didn't have labs up in those giant blimps with helicopter wings on top and ladders spiraling down for the White coats to climb back up on.

Everyone looked for a good place to land. We landed there and started to beat up on the Erasers. Let me tell you, being the first people there, having hundreds of Erasers trying to kill you for each person is not good. I was getting weary, and fast. But thank the Gods, it was only a minute until the vans showed up.

Now, it was time to get down to business.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I wouldn't mind knowing what I'm doing well and what I'm doing wrong, so if you could review that'd be great! Please Review! Also if you have a suggestion, if you could PM me, that'd be cool, too. Thanks!**

**-Smarty**


	13. Failure

Chapter 13 - Failure

Annabeth POV

We were whooping their asses. Seriously. I mean, the Erasers? They were a piece of cake. We found their weak spots: their necks. Roundhouse kicking them, flipping them, or just flat out punching them in the side of their neck will snap it. It's kinda funny but really gross.

We had finished off the Erasers and were about to celebrate. Then, flying robotic looking ones flew out of the blimps. They had weapons where their hands should've been. Shit.

We were panicking a little. Some of the Robot Flying Erasers had snipers. Snipers! Fortunately, the demi-gods who had guns shot them down quickly, seeing them as the biggest threat to the campers.

I must've jinxed it somehow, because now our asses were being cooked. Many of the half-bloods had been skinned or wounded by the bullets. We needed to figure out something. And fast.

Funny thing is, I was seeing some of the New Erasers twist their head to the side and break themselves, before smashing into other Erasers on their way down. Huh?

Max POV

I had turned invisible. I had thought the White coats were smart. Ha! Now no one could see me, but I could see everything. I could even see Annabeth staring at some of the broken Robot things on the ground, puzzled, trying to figure out what was going on. I went up to her and whispered "Annabeth, I turned invisible!"

"Oh." she sighed, obviously relived. Then she brightened. "I have a magic blue cap that can turn anybody who wears it invisible. Maybe I should go back to camp and get it..." she was think ingaloud.

"No! I'll go get it for you! I can fly at two-hundred miles per hour. Where is it? I should be back in a couple of minutes or so!" I informed her.

"It's on my bed. It's a blue cap. Keep ahold of it, okay? Now go! We can hold them off for a couple of minutes at least." Annabeth ordered. I flew off as fast as I could go back to Camp Half-Blood to retrieve Annabeth's invisibility cap.

(LINE BREAK)

When I got back, many more demi-gods were hurt. I was shocked, but I needed to get the invisibility cab to Annabeth. Luckily, I was still invisible. I went over, tapped her shoulder, whispered "It's Max," then stuck the invisibility cap an Annabeth's head. The Robot Erasers instantly looked confused.

"Thanks, Max." whispered Annabeth. "Would you mind go helping me? I'm afraid that we're losing the battle. I have contacted Chiron, and we are going to withdraw."

"What?!" I whisper-screamed. "Why..."

"But, Max, you and I are going to try to save those kids there. Before they are experimented on. Invisibility will be key in this." Annabeth stated.

We were going in.

(LINE BREAK)

Percy POV

Annabeth had told us her plan. Once she and Max had gotten in, she was going to contact Angel who would contact the rest of us. We were going to fly in, using Angel's help. Jason, using his power to control the air, would fly himself, Piper and Thalia up with us. Frank would come with us, too, by shape shifting into something that could fly. Then, once we found the kids, each of us was going to take as many kids in our arms, and pop open a hole in the blimp and fly out.

_Go! _cried Angel in my mind.

We all flew up there. I have no idea what Angel said to the people's minds that were in front of us, but they let us through. We eventually got to where the new kids were being held. There were eleven in this blimp. There were ten blimps. And each blimp that we went to had one or two more kids of a younger age.

We were successful in this for almost all of the blimps. Except for the last one. I guess the White coats had caught on. We got into the blimp. And we were ambushed. Dragged to were the other kids were being held, and put in dog crates. Not again! Thank the Gods, Frank got out okay. He didn't pop the blimp, so I would just have to assume that he got out the way we got in. I think he took a couple of kids with him, too.

_Percy._

_What, Angel?_

_These are the youngest kids. They're all less than two years old. And there are about twenty of them in here._

_Gods. This is awful. We need to help them!_

_I'm not sure, Percy, I'm not sure. But I do know one thing: the next lines of the prophecy have been fulfilled._


	14. Pain

Chapter 14 - Pain

Thalia POV

I kinda had believed Percy and Annabeth were exaggerating when they said they were held in small dog crates. Boy was I wrong. These dog crate were teeny teeny tiny. It's no wonder that Max has claustrophobia. I mean, if I was claustrophobic, I'd probably be screaming my head off right now. I kept banging my head against the top of the crate when I tried to move around. My fingers got constantly stuck the the bars. It was torture, being kept in a small place like this. It was a wonder how nobody was claustrophobic in here.

_Umm, Thalia?_

_What, Angel?_

_All of the old flock is claustrophobic. I could imagine Percy and Annabeth being a little claustrophobic, too, but you'd probably have to ask them, first._

And the fact that there were so many children in here was awful, too. They were two years old! Gods, I wish we could've helped them escape. I hope someone would try to come and find us soon. If Percy and Annabeth weren't lying about how small these crates are, they probably weren't lying about how painful experiments would be...

(LINE BREAK)

Gods, was I exhausted. I had to have my blood taken, which is a big uh-oh, especially for me. I mean, I'm freaking immortal! I would hope that those sickening White coats wouldn't find that out. That would be a total and complete disaster. Then they could become immortal, and they could also experiment on kids to try and make them immortal. I prayed to Artemis to make sure that wouldn't happen. Lord Zeus, too. Then they made me go through all the same tests Percy and Annabeth had gone through. It was awful.

I had just been woken up by some of those Robot Erasers. We call them Flyboys now. Jason and Frank were gone now, too. If the White coats were doing the same to us as they did to Percy, now was going to be when we were injected. I prayed to my dad. _Oh, Lord Zeus. Please stop this madness. Please._ I couldn't think of anything else to say. Nobody has anything big enough to sacrifice. It was useless.

I was strapped down to an operation table. A real Eraser came in. "You're going to pay for hurting Jeb." he said. "He was the only father I'd ever known. Now, without him, I'm going to die. I hope that this shot is excruciating. On my behalf, you three aren't even getting numbing medicine. I'll get to hear your shouts of pain. That'll make me feel better." the Eraser snarled. He slapped me in the face. "And when you're done, say hi to Max. From her younger brother." I almost gasped. Max was related to this freak? Okay. I needed more details.

A doctor came in. He had a very painful looking shot in his hand. He took out a voice recorder. "Alpha Six being injected with avian DNA. No numbing medicine. 16:42.' He injected the needle into my shoulder. He walked out of the room. Then pain wracked my body. I heard scream coming from both rooms besides me. I guess I joined into the scream festival because after a minute or two it was only my voice.

My vision faded to black.

Annabeth POV

I heard Jason's screams first. Then Piper joined in a second later. Then Thalia's came in and lasted the longest out of the three. It was only a minute or two, but it felt like an eternity to me. I didn't scream like that. I had numbing medicine, so I couldn't scream anyways. Damn it! They didn't give anyone numbing medicine. I prayed to Hypnos to put them to sleep, to Lord Zeus to lessen Jason and Thalia's pain, to Aphrodite to lessen Piper's pain and to Athena to give me some guidance about how to get out of this hell hole.

About three or four hours later, Jason and Piper's crates were tossed in. They were still out, which I guess is a good thing. I hoped that Thalia was okay. A couple seconds later her crate was tossed in, too. I thought Thalia was asleep, too. Then Angel corrected me.

_Thalia is not asleep._

_What?! _I scream-thought at her, assuming the worst.

_Thalia is awake._


	15. A New Flock and Another Escape Plan

**A/N: Please please please please please please please review. I want to know how the heck I am doing. Please help me! Please?**

**Thanks to all the readers.**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 15 - A New Flock and Another Breakout Plan

Percy POV

I was surprised that Thalia was awake. She was shaking, probably from all the pain she has had to go through, and I don't blame her. She didn't even have numbing medicine. The pain must've been ten times worse.

Thalia moaned, then started to cry. This is probably worse for her than it was for me. Thalia (even though her dad is the God of the Sky) is afraid of heights. She didn't want to go with us in the first place, because of how much flying we'd do, but we kinda forced her into it. Yes, I know. We're really bad friends. I felt really guilty about pushing her into this, because then she wouldn't have wings, or be in half as much pain as she's in right now. And of course, she has wings. If you all didn't know out there, wings are used at _heights_. So, yeah, now she has wings she'll have for life (which is a long time, considering she's immortal) that she'll probably only use to get out of this freaking blimp.

Thalia stopped crying and wiped the tears off of her face. She turned around to show us her wings. They were dark gray. The tips of her feathers were gold. Nudge squealed. "They're so pretty." she screamed. Gods, that girl wasn't just a motor mouth, she was a loud mouth, too.

"Nudge, shut up!" cried Iggy. "Could you _tell_ me what they look like before screaming out your thoughts out about them?"

Thalia started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Thalia?" I asked.

"Oh, just that I'm afraid of heights and I have wings now." she replied bitterly. "It's so ironic, don't you think?" She started sobbing again.

"Thalia.." approached Annabeth. "Maybe this is the chance for you to com over come your fear of heights. Now that you have wings, of course."

Thalia glared at Annabeth. Annabeth just kept staring at Thalia. Not angrily, or anything like that. In fact, she was staring at Thalia innocently. Thalia shook her head. "Maybe you're right, Annabeth. Maybe you are right." Thalia sighed, then saw Jason and Piper sleeping in their crates.

"Why are Piper and Jason sleeping? Are they okay? Did they get wings? Do you guys even know anything about what happened to them?" Thalia shot us a bunch of questions.

"Yes, they're okay. We don't know if they got avian DNA, but that's what I would assume. Piper and Jason are sleeping probably because they took the DNA they were given worse than you, but other than that, no. We don't know what happened to them." Max replied to all of her questions at once.

(LINE BREAK)

Jason woke up a couple of hours after. He turned his back toward all of us. He extended his wings as best he could.

"Iggy, Jason's wings are pale blue. His primaries have golden tips and the rest of them have dark gray tips." Nudge described them loudly.

Everybody but Jason started to laugh.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Tell you later, Jason." replied Thalia, who was still chuckling, obviously feeling better. She showed Jason her wings. Jason just shook his head. He turned to Piper and tried many ways of waking her up, calling her name ,shaking her, rattling her cage.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Jason asked quickly, sounding very worried about her.

"She took the injection the worst, w..." started Max. Piper woke up just then, blinking.

"Pipes! You're awake!" shouted Jason. They grabbed each other's hand through the mesh of their crates.

"Yeah. But I feel awful. That's okay, though." Piper replied. After a minute, she continued. "I guess I should show you guys my wings." Piper turned around and peeked her wings out of the two rips of the shirt that she had. They were purely white, except for the tips. They were a light pink. "Ugh. I do _not_ like pink. This is great!" she exclaimed, sarcasm entwined clearly in her voice. She tucked her wings back in. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to have them _forever._"

(LINE BREAK)

I felt like I was going insane. I understand Max Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy's claustrophobia now. It's been a month. Piper can now see extremely far and make any water into ice. Jason could survive at any extreme heat temperature. Thalia had gotten over her fear of heights, and gain the ability to shoot electricity out of her fingertips. It wasn't high voltage, but it was still shocking (No pun intended, of course). Now, unless you were Jason, you really didn't want to enrage her. Not that she was entirely accurate, but just in case she actually hits you. Or one of you friends that's sitting next to you, which is much more likely than you actually being hit.

But, as it was, Jason was getting Thalia really mad. Thalia's fingers started to spark. She started to shoot out her hand when Chiron popped up in an Iris Message in front of Thalia.. "Are you all okay?" he asked, clearly worried. Thalia put her arm down.

"Yeah." replied Thalia, looking incredibly guilty. "Except that they took our blood. It wouldn't be a good case if I was a normal demi-god, but since I'm..." Thalia started.

"Even worse things could happen. I know Thalia, I know. You might not want to say what you are out loud when you're in the same building as the scientists who have your blood, Thalia." Chiron said. Thalia nodded and bit her lip, because as usual, Chiron was right. "Have you figured out a way to escape yet?" Chiron asked.

"No." I replied. "I wish we did, but they keep testing us. We're all wiped out at the end of the day." I explained.

"I see. That's okay, Percy. I din't ask for any apologies. It's just that Nico has thought of something..."


	16. Hey! Who Turned Out the Lights?

Chapter 16 - Hey! Who Turned Out the Lights?

Percy POV

Nico appeared through a shadow. That surprised everyone but Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and I. Nico looked at us... and at the toddlers. He looked very surprised. We had told Chiron about this. Maybe he hadn't umm, waited for Chiron and Thalia to finish out the plans for us to escape. "Umm, that was a little unexpected. How are we supposed to get them out?" Nico questioned us. He started to release us from our dog crates after he got over his mini-shock.

"We carry them. We'll all unlock the crates. You'll go shadow-travel back to Camp. We'll make a hole in the blimp and each carrying one or two children, fly out of here. We mostly needed you to come to release us from these crates." I replied.

"Oh. Okay then. My plan was to..." Nico started.

"Yeah, get Mrs. O' Leary and have us ride with her back to camp. We improvised with Chiron. Didn't he tell you?" I asked.

"No. I came as soon as possible." He said. Well, I was kinda right. "See ya." Then he disappeared into the shadows, back to camp.

We all ran around as quick as we could and unlock the toddlers that were being kept in them. The scientists hadn't started to inject them with DNA yet, they just made them do tests so far. We all were carrying a toddler. Everyone except Annabeth and I were carrying a baby, too. I poked a hole in the blimp with Riptide. I covered up the hole. "Everyone ready?" I asked.

Everyone said yeah or yup or something like that. I ripped the blimp. Everyone jumped out and flew away from the blimp. We didn't look back for a second. As we flew away we heard air flying out of the blimp like a balloon as the it crashed into the forest below. Because of my powers, I knew we were in Northern New Hampshire, almost in Canada. "We're in New Hampshire, guys!" I yelled over the wind. "Follow me! I know exactly which way to go!"

(LINE BREAK)

We had just landed in the outskirts of Hartford. We ran down to the nearest police station. We told them that we had been captured, and these little babies were captured, too. Most of the policemen had no idea what we were talking about. Except the captain. The little two year old girl in my hands yelled "Daddy!" as soon as she saw him.

"Is this your daughter?" I asked him. He gulped.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see Sophia, my daughter, again. May I hold her?" he asked.

"Sophia's your daughter. You can have her." I gave the girl - Sophia - over to the captain.

"I could never thank you enough for getting her out of there." He said. "How could I ever repay you?"

"By driving us to a Manhattan police department so we can return these other kids." I replied.

"Oh. Of course. Let's go."

It was a two and a half hour drive. But we were pooped, and the toddlers were seeming to get heavier by the minute as we flew. In the car, it was much better. The just sat on our laps. The smaller ones were carried in our arms.

Once we were dropped off there, we were asked to be interviewed by the police. "Is it mandatory? We don't want to make any complaints about our kidnappers." Annabeth asked. The policewoman looked shocked at first, then regained her composure.

"No, you don't, but it might help the little one's case if you could tell us what they did to you." the policewoman informed us.

"All that happened to them was that they didn't get enough to eat or drink. You should probably make sure none of them are too seriously dehydrated or malnourished." Annabeth told the policewoman. "Now, we need to go. Do you have a staircase? We're all pretty claustrophobic." The policewoman nodded and led us to the stairwell.

"In case you change your mind, here's my card." She gave Annabeth her card.

"Thank you. Bye." said Annabeth, taking the card. We walked down the staircase. We walked into a deserted alleyway, not wanting to take any chances about anyone seeing us. She threw the card into the trash can that was on the corner of the street and the alleyway.

"U and A!" called Max. I saw her explain what that meant to Thalia, Jason, and Piper. Then they followed us.

(LINE BREAK)

Thalia POV

It took a little time to get back to Camp Half-Blood. The funny thing is that I could see it from a few hundred yards back, which was a little weird. We flew directly in and landed in front of the Big House. Everyone that was there was a little surprised that Jason, Piper, and I had wings, but recomposed after a couple of seconds. Then the Stoll brothers shouted "Hey! You're back!" For whatever reason, they sounded louder than normal. I'd ask Max about that later. We walked into the Big House. Chiron saw us and clopped over.

"I am glad you have made it back, children. How did the Escape plan go?"

"It went well." I said. "We heard the blimp that they held us in crash land in New Hampshire, where the blimp had been for a couple of days. I don't think that any of our blood sample would've survived that. Which, I guess, is a good thing."

"All is well, then, Thalia. Let us..." Chiron started.

"Chiron!" cried Grover, bursting in and interrupting Chiron. "The world has gone black!"


End file.
